


Milkshake Wednesday's

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: I wish I had been this cool in the 4th grade., M/M, nah... but I will say, should I tag Elvis as a character?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Craig would probably tell you that the old diner on Main street had probably been the best thing to happen to him, besides Tweek, that is.





	Milkshake Wednesday's

Craig remembered the first time Tweek had taken them to the old diner on Main Street. The floors were white and black checkered tiles, the walls were painted bright teal and covered in memorabilia from another lifetime, but at least the colorful leather booths were comfortable. At first, it was hard to stay focussed on Tweek- his eyes would constantly catch the light from the neon decor, or he’d find himself wanting to count how many Marilyn Monroe's had been tacked onto the wall. But it didn’t take long for Craig to warm up the kitschy hole-in-the-wall as much as his boyfriend did. They ended up liking it so much that it became their little special date spot.

Every Wednesday after school, they’d meet at the back exit and walk downtown to the diner (it was important that their friends didn’t see them). They’d order one milkshake (it was their goal to try every milkshake on the expansive menu), and split a side of fries. They decided on Wednesday because who else would go on a date in the middle of the week at 3pm? None of their classmates, that was for sure. 

They’d talk about their days, or gossip, or whatever came to mind. After a few dates, the jukebox in the corner had caught their attention. When they figured out how to use it, they started a new ritual. Each Wednesday, when they were finished with their shake, they’d pick out one song each. It started with experimentation, but they grew bored of that quickly. Before they knew it, the songs they were picking were messages to the other. They spent all week leading up to their little dates trying to find that special song to play. It was so simple, but Craig doesn’t remember the last time anything made him so excited (besides Tweek, that is).

Tweek had just played his song, _Mr. Sandman_. When the familiar tune began, he whipped his head around and gave Craig a wicked smile. They both laughed, and Tweek waltzed back to their table. Craig had assumed that this one was picked not for the lyrics but the tune, which captured the mood of the day pretty well.

“But did Mr. Sandman give you what you wanted?”

“No. You’re a nightmare, even though you think you're a dream!” he joked. “But it’s your turn now! Go!” Tweek gestured towards the silent jukebox, and Craig chuckled.

He flicked the quarter that had been in his hand this whole time, and walked over to the large machine. It took him some time, but he finally had found what he had been looking for. Fortunately for him, he made it back to his seat before the song began. It was soft, and slow, and unlike anything either of them had selected before.

Tweek froze when he recognized the tune. “ _Can’t help falling in love_.” by Elvis Presley. He looked up at Craig, eyes wide in shock, as Elvis sang.

Craig wasn’t really sure what he was watching in front of him. Tweek’s whole face was pink from blushing, and he was staring into Craig’s eyes like he was trying to find Craig’s soul. Craig knew that he had found his own soul in Tweek’s eyes, so he wasn’t really sure what Tweek would find. Answers to the questions obviously running through his mind, Craig hoped. Even though it was a whole three minutes long, it felt like it had only lasted twenty seconds. Elvis sang the last verse. 

“ _Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can’t help falling in love with you_.”

The song ended, and with the harsh and final set of the tape, the diner had returned to its peace. Craig, waiting for Tweek’s reaction, sat and watched as Tweek squirmed in his seat. It would’ve been cute, if he hadn’t been so anxious to hear what Tweek had to say.

Finally, he spoke. “You- You’re in love with me?”

Well, that wasn’t what Craig expected to hear. He frowned and fiddled with his straw. Hadn’t he been obvious enough? “I tell you I love you all the time...”

Tweek shook his head. “No, I mean yes, you do, but that’s not what I meant. You... You fell in love with me?”

“Yes? Of course I did!”

Craig watched Tweek smile shyly, cover his mouth in an attempt to hide it, and sink down into his seat. Tweek was somehow blushing even more than he had been before. But Tweek quickly composed himself, sat upstraight, and coughed. He reached for his straw and said, “I’m in love with you too, you know,” before taking a sip of their milkshake.

 _Oh._ Now everything was making sense. ‘I love you’ and ‘I’m in love with you’ were different. Craig loved his family, he loved his friends, but wasn’t in love with them. He loved Tweek, but had fallen in love with him too. Tweek had felt the same, and when he said it he said it with so much devotion. This was _real_. 

Now it was Craig who wanted to sink down into his seat and disappear too. Instead, he shoved a cold french fry into his mouth, and made a funny face at his boyfriend.

Tweek’s eyes lit up, but before he could laugh, a giant blob crashed into the window next to them, causing them both to jump up. It was none other than Clyde’s stomach pressing against the window, and his jolly laughter could be heard from inside. Shortly after, Clyde, Token, and Jimmy squished their way into the booth. Tweek and Craig had apparently made the mistake of making themselves too visible. They ordered burgers, and the group had a fun couple of hours. Tweek and Craig tried not to let the fact that they came here weekly slip out, or how they knew how to work the jukebox, or that they just confessed to being _in_ love with each other.

Before they knew it, the sun had began it's descent into the horizon, and the resident lovebirds found themselves on Tweek’s doorstep. They had been attempting to say goodbye for five minutes now. Goodbyes had always been hard for the two of them, even though they’d probably start a videochat in a couple minutes, or text, and most definitely see each other tomorrow. They always felt bittersweet, especially on Wednesdays.

Tweek had been trying to convince Craig to come in for dinner, but he felt that Mrs. Tweak would kill him if he had dinner at their house for a _fourth_ night in a row. Craig rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't, you know that... but..." he swallowed. "I’m in love with you, too. I don’t think I managed to actually say it earlier, but I wanted too.”

Tweek grabbed Craig by the drawstrings of his hoodies, and brought him close. His eyes glistened in a way that left Craig wondering if it was real or if he had been viewing Tweek through rose-colored glasses this whole time. Tweek leaned up to whisper in Craig’s ear with a soft smile. “Thank you.” He leaned in to kiss Craig on the cheek but Craig had turned his head just in time to get a peck on the side of his lips. That had been the closest thing to an actual kiss they’d ever had, and Tweek squeaked a “Goodnight” before fleeing into the safety of his home.

Did Tweek just... _kiss him_? _For real_? Did that actually count? Craig felt like he was short circuiting, and he thinks he probably stood on Tweek’s porch grinning like a madman longer than one should be. The entire walk home he had a skip in his step, could barely eat his dinner he was so giddy, and fell asleep with a smile plastered on his face that night.

Craig would probably tell you that the old diner on Main street had probably been the best thing to happen to him, besides Tweek, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ sleekcreek!


End file.
